Benutzer Blog:Mira Laime/Vorgestellter FANDOM-Autor: ALXHU
center|700px Einmal mehr stellen wir euch einen FANDOM-Autor vor, der sich durch sein langjähriges Engagement auszeichnet, stets hilfsbereit ist und ohne dessen Einsatz mehrere Wikis heute nicht die hervorragenden Informationsquellen und Communitys wären, die sie sind. ALXHU kennen viele von euch außerdem als den Organisator der Wikianischen Spiele, die er eigenständig auf die Beine gestellt hat und die schon diesen Monat in ihre zweite Runde gehen. Übrigens: Falls euch jemand hier auf FANDOM einfällt, der eurer Meinung nach ebenso eine Blog-Vorstellung verdient hätte, könnt ihr hier weitere Nutzer nominieren und eure Stimme den bestehenden Nominierungen hinzufügen! Jetzt lassen wir erstmal ALXHU zu Wort kommen: ;Was möchtest du uns denn von dir erzählen? Ich bin der Alex, 18 Jahre alt und bin seit über sechs Jahren auf FANDOM aktiv. Hier kennt man mich als Teil der Gaming Taskforce, als Administrator aus dem SonicWiki oder als Leiter der Wikianischen Spiele. Die reale Person hinter dem Benutzernamen wohnt irgendwo im Nordwesten von Deutschland, ist staatlich geprüfter Informationstechnischer Assistent (oder einfach “der macht irgendwas mit Computern”) und fängt bald eine Ausbildung zum Fachinformatiker für Anwendungsentwicklung an. Meine größte Leidenschaft ist das Zocken, gefolgt von Programmieren und FANDOM. Seit ungefähr einem Jahr bin ich zudem Leiter einer Gruppe, die anderen Jugendlichen bei ihren Depressionen hilft. ;Wofür steht dein Benutzername? Warum hast du dich vor einiger Zeit entschlossen, deinen Benutzernamen zu ändern? Mein aktueller Benutzername besteht aus meinem ehemaligen Wohnort und meinem Vornamen (Alex). Deswegen wird der Name auch oft “Alexhu” ausgesprochen. Vor Oktober 2016 hatte ich den Username “Silver-tm-”. Dieser besteht aus meinem Lieblingscharakter aus dem Sonic-Universum, Silver the Hedgehog, und eine Umschreibung von dem ™-Symbol, welches ich damals ziemlich cool fand. Ich habe meinen Benutzernamen damals geändert, weil ich mit dem alten Pseudonym unschöne Ereignisse verbinde und mich davon trennen wollte. Ich hatte zuerst überlegt, ob ich einen komplett neuen Account anlege, habe mich aber dann doch dagegen entschieden. Die Gelegenheit habe ich dann dafür genutzt, überall meinen Benutzernamen zu ändern, da ich auf anderen Plattformen andere Pseudonyme benutzt habe. Heute bin ich (fast) überall unter “ALXHU” (oder leichte Abwandlungen davon) zu finden. Ich persönlich finde die (für viele unaussprechbare) Buchstabenkombination besser als meinen alten Username. Es gab auch mal das Gerücht, dass ich unter dem alten Benutzernamen einen schlechten Ruf hatte, aber das war nicht der Fall. ;Wie kamst du auf die Idee zu den Wikianischen Spielen? Planst du noch weitere solche Aktionen? thumb|right Das SonicWiki bekam in den letzten Jahren immer weniger Aufrufe und Bearbeitungen. Deswegen habe ich mir Gedanken gemacht, wie man möglichst viele User “anlocken” kann. Ursprünglich war geplant, eine Art Turnier im SonicWiki zu machen, bei welchem das beste Spiel/Item/Charakter … ausgezeichnet wird. Das würde dann über K.O.-Phasen stattfinden und die Community wird zum Mitmachen aufgefordert. Wochenlang habe ich nochmal intensiv über die Idee nachgedacht und dann kam mir der Gedanke: “Wie wäre es, wenn man sowas nicht nur für das SonicWiki, sondern für ganz FANDOM machen würde?” Mir kam schnell der Vergleich mit den realen Olympischen Spielen in den Sinn. Ich habe erkannt, dass man die Länder aus dem Original durch die einzelnen Wikis ersetzen könnte. Medaillen könnte man durch Punkte ersetzen und als Disziplinen kann man “Bestes Design”, “Beste Information”, etc. verwenden. Man soll ja bekanntlich nichts überstürzen. Daher habe ich noch viele weitere Wochen darüber nachgedacht, ob die Idee auf Zustimmung treffen würde oder nicht. Eigentlich brachte es allen Wikis nur Vorteile. Deswegen habe ich schließlich meine Projektidee den anderen Admins im SonicWiki vorgestellt. Die Reaktion war einstimmig positiv. Zwei Tage später habe ich dann das Projekt im Community Wiki vorgestellt und erklärt, was ich mir überlegt habe. Es gab zwar einige Bedenken, aber insgesamt wurde schon Interesse an dem Projekt gezeigt. Fast einen Monat später kam dann der Blog zur ersten Veranstaltung. Ich war begeistert von der Anzahl der Wikis, die an dem Pilotprojekt teilnehmen wollten. Auch die Anzahl der Kommentare war überwältigend. Es gab neben positiven Rückmeldungen auch viele wichtige Verbesserungsvorschläge und berechtigte Kritik. Ohne die Mithilfe der Community und des Komitees der Wikianischen Spiele hätte ich einige Elemente des Projektes nie wirklich bedacht, beispielsweise wäre ich nicht auf das Ligasystem gekommen. Das Projekt war ein voller Erfolg. Viele Wikis haben ihre Community dazu angeregt, die Artikel zu verbessern. Einige haben sich die Ergebnisse zu Herzen genommen und arbeiten intensiver an den Stellen, an denen sie vergleichsweise schlechter abgeschnitten haben. Andere durften sich selber einen Schulterklopfer geben, wenn sie durch ihre Mühen eine Medaille bekommen haben. Ich habe auch schon gesehen, dass sich einige Wikis auf die kommende Runde vorbereiten, und das freut mich sehr. Die Planungszeit von über einem halben Jahr hat sich also am Anfang mehr als gelohnt. So, nun zur zweiten Frage: Ich habe momentan keine weiteren Aktionen in Planung. ;Was sind aktuell deine Hauptziele auf FANDOM? Allgemein: Create content for everyone. Es macht mir wirklich Spaß, enzyklopädische Inhalte zusammen mit Gleichgesinnten zu erschaffen, damit sich Interessierte über etwas informieren können. Um konkret zu sein: Ich sehe zu, dass die Wikianischen Spiele jedes Jahr umgesetzt werden und dass das SonicWiki nicht in die totale Inaktivität abrutscht. Fürs SonicWiki selbst habe ich mir eine ToDo-Liste angelegt mit den Dingen, die ich unbedingt angehen muss. Aber so faul, wie ich bin, wird die Liste eher länger als kürzer ^^ ;Hast du in deiner Zeit auf FANDOM etwas gelernt, das du gerne an unerfahrene Benutzer weitergeben würdest? FANDOM ist ein Ort mit vielen unterschiedlichen Menschen. Das heißt auch, dass hier viele unterschiedliche Meinungen vertreten werden. Dabei kann es schnell zu Streitigkeiten und Missverständnissen kommen. Um das zu vermeiden, haben viele Wikis eigene Richtlinien eingeführt, die bestimmte Aspekte für das Wiki festlegen. Wenn man in irgendeinem Wiki also mitwirken möchte, sollte man sich vorher informieren, was man alles darf und was nicht. Außerdem: Hass bringt keinen weiter. Wenn es einen Konflikt gibt, dann versucht ihn halbwegs zivilisiert zu klären. Ist das nicht möglich, dann geht euch aus dem Weg. Ich selber habe sehr lange gebraucht, um das zu verstehen. Wenn man neu ist und Gefallen am Editieren hat, dann sollte man unbedingt die Wiki-Syntax und CSS-Syntax erlernen. Wenn man beides beherrscht, kann man schneller das gewünschte Ergebnis erreichen, zumindest ist das meine Erfahrung. ;Wenn du etwas in der Hand hättest, eine Sache auf FANDOM zu ändern, was würdest du anpacken? Ich würde den Namen wieder zurück auf “Wikia” ändern. Obwohl der Name schon vor langer Zeit geändert worden ist, hört er sich für mich doch noch etwas fremd an. Die meisten meiner Freunde verbinden mit “FANDOM” nicht diese Plattform, sondern eher die Community hinter einer Serie, eines Spieles oder ähnliches. Wenn ich dagegen von “Wikia” spreche, dann verstehen sie eher, was ich meine. Das ist genauso wie bei dem Wort “Mixer”. Die einen verbinden damit das übliche Haushaltsgerät aus der Küche, die anderen die Streaming-Plattform von Microsoft. Alternativ würde ich den Visual Editor und grafischen Editor reparieren. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass viel toter Quelltext durch ihn entsteht. Damit meine ich zum Beispiel zwei Span-Tags, die nichts formatieren und sinnlos im Quelltext stehen. Oder der gesamte Text wird durch CSS auf die Schrifthöhe 14 (die Standardgröße) gesetzt. Gerne werden auch automatisch leere Zeilen in den Quelltext eingefügt. (Anmerkung von Mira Laime: Die willkürlichen Leerzeilen sind ein seit einigen Monaten bestehender Bug, an dem unsere Entwickler schon tüfteln, für den sie aber noch keine zufriedenstellende Lösung gefunden haben.) Eine weitere Alternative wäre das Erlauben von Screenshots beim Melden von Fehlverhalten. Ich verstehe, warum Screenshots und Chatlogs nicht als Beweis akzeptiert werden können und finde es irgendwo auch richtig, dass das nicht gemacht wird. Trotzdem würde es dabei helfen, schädliches Verhalten von anderen Usern auf dieser Plattform zu verringern, vor allem dann, wenn es im Chat auftritt. ;Du bist schon ziemlich lange dabei auf FANDOM. Inwiefern haben sich die Plattform und die Nutzer gewandelt seit du dabei bist? Naja, die meisten Nutzer, die ich in meinen ersten Tage kennengelernt habe, sind heute nicht mehr da. Das ist wirklich schade, aber ein ganz normaler Prozess. Man wird älter, verliert das Interesse an einem Thema, steigt in die Berufswelt ein und zack, schon hat man keine Zeit mehr für dieses Hobby. Die Nutzer, die ich lange kenne, sind auf jeden Fall reifer und erfahrener geworden. Es gibt halt (wie damals) neue Nutzer, die noch nicht mit der Wiki-Syntax vertraut sind. Es gibt auch neue Nutzer, welche sinnlose Editierungen durchführen. Genauso gibt es aber auch immer noch neue Nutzer, welche sich sehr gut in eine Community integrieren. Daher hat sich allgemein bei den Nutzern nicht viel geändert. Die Plattform dagegen hat sich sehr geändert. Funktionen kommen und Funktionen gehen. (Erinnert sich noch jemand an die Diashow mit den neuesten Bildern am rechten Seitenrand?) Einer der letzten Änderungen an der Plattform war die Entfernung des Monobook-Skins. Das ist schade, weil ich den gerne auf dem Handy genutzt habe, aber gut. Früher hat man sich hauptsächlich auf Diskussionsseiten und Blogs ausgetauscht. Danach lief alles zu den Foren rüber und jetzt werden diese durch die neuen Diskussionen ersetzt. Ich will nicht sagen, dass es schlecht ist, aber ich persönlich mag es nicht, mich ständig an neue Umgebungen gewöhnen zu müssen. Zum Glück kam das aber in den sechs Jahren nicht so häufig vor. ;Was möchtest du der Community zum Abschluss noch mitteilen? Ich möchte mich bei der Community bedanken. Ich habe bisher ein gutes Drittel meines Lebens auf dieser Plattform verbracht und ich denke, dass ich jemand ganz anderes wäre, wenn ich das nicht getan hätte. Ich weiß noch, wie es war, als ich mich angemeldet habe. Im ersten Jahr war ich mehr nervig als hilfreich und habe den damaligen Admins wohl eher Kopfschmerzen bereitet. Man hat mir aber immer die Chance gegeben, mich zu verbessern. Manchmal habe ich es erst durch härtere Maßnahmen (wie eine globale Sperre) verstanden, aber hey, danach hab ich es verstanden. Es grenzt an Wahnsinn, dass man mir so viele “zweite Chancen” gegeben hat, damit ich meine negativen Eigenschaften loswerde und an positiven Eigenschaften gewinne. Dafür möchte ich mich wirklich bedanken. Ich möchte mich auch dafür bedanken, dass ich in den sechs Jahren viele tolle Menschen kennenlernen durfte. Auch hier haben viele mein Leben zum positiven verändert. Mit ganz wenigen konnte ich auch eine stabile Freundschaft aufbauen, die über FANDOM hinaus existiert. Danke, dass ich Teil von dieser großen Gemeinschaft sein darf. <3 Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:Vorgestellte Fandom-Autoren